


[Fanmix] We Could Be Free

by janetcarter



Category: 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Youtube Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter





	[Fanmix] We Could Be Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildandWhirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/gifts).

**[Warning for eye strain and potential flashing lights in linked videos.]**

** [Youtube Link](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLYwg1zYW4p26EUEaoQ98T3UdjzehaSzK) **

**_Kings_ by Tribe Society **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Tribe-society-kings-lyrics)

Runnin' with all of my brothers

I always wondered how far we could go

If we could break through the ceiling above us

There'd be no point of us looking below

We could be free

We could be free

Finally

We could be free

**_Heaven Knows_ by The Pretty Reckless **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/The-pretty-reckless-heaven-knows-lyrics)

Oh oh, heaven knows

We belong way down below

**_Me and Mine_ by The Brothers Bright **| [Lyrics](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/The-Brothers-Bright/Me-and-Mine)

I will burn your kingdom down

If you try to conquer me and mine

**_Ain’t No Grave_ by Hidden Citizens **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Hidden-citizens-aint-no-grave-lyrics)

There ain't no grave 

That can hold my body down

**_Smells Like Teen Spirit _\- Cover by Malia J. **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Think-up-anger-smells-like-teen-spirit-lyrics)

With the lights out, it's less dangerous

Here we are now, entertain us

**_Revolution _by Unsecret **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Unsecret-revolution-lyrics)

With everything on the line

Watch the world ignite

**_Never Say Die_ by Neoni **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Neoni-never-say-die-lyrics)

You’re gonna see me standing with my fist in the sky

Never say die

Look into my eyes

Yeah you know that I can see the future gonna rise

**_Can't Stop Me Now_ by Oh The Larceny **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Oh-the-larceny-cant-stop-me-now-lyrics)

I'm not tryin' to be your hero; it's the only way that I know

This battle is never through

Every risk that I take, every bone that I break

Just doin' what I do

**_Ready to Die_ by TheUnder (Trailer Mix) **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Theunder-ready-to-die-lyrics)

I'm all alone

My pulse is high 

I'm not afraid to feel the fire in my eyes

The time is now

To come alive

I'll never lose or bruise or break

Was born to fight

**_Broken Crown _by Mumford and Sons **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Mumford-and-sons-broken-crown-lyrics)

So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down

I'll never wear your broken crown

I can take the road and I can fuck it all the way

But in this twilight, our choices seal our fate


End file.
